Nancy Whitlock
'Nancy Whitlock '(5 February, 1965 - 14 February, 1981) was a half-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1976, until her death on 14 February, 1981, in a skirmish at Hogsmeade Village, Midlothian, Scotland. She was the daughter of Angus Whitlock, a half-blood, and Philomena Whitlock (née Lestrange), who was disowned by the House of Lestrange following her birth. She was murdered by her maternal uncle, Adolph Lestrange. Her paternal grandparents were Malcolm and Magdalene Whitlock (née Marchbanks). Her grandfather, Malcolm, was a muggle-born Scottish wizard. Her grandmother, Magdalene, was the daughter of Aberforth Marchbanks and his wife Gwendoline Marchbanks (née Gamp). Biography Early life Nancy Whitlock was born in Horncastle, Lincolnshire, England, on 5 February, 1965. Her father was Angus Whitlock, a half-blood wizard. Her mother was Philomena Whitlock née Lestrange, a pure-blood witch, who, along with her brother, Adolph, had been orphaned in the Global Wizarding War. She was born in Vienna, Austria, as the daughter of two Acolytes of Grindelwald, but had been sent to a muggle orphanage in Berlin for four years before finally entering England, at the age of six. Nancy's maternal grandfather, Faustus Lestrange I, disowned her mother when she married her father without his permission. Adolph Lestrange, her maternal uncle, was also furious. He later became vengeful. When the First Wizarding War broke out in 1970, Nancy's maternal uncle, who she had never met, became a Death Eater. Death Eater activity during the First Wizarding War consisted of stealth attacks, espionage, torture and mass killings of wizards, witches, and large numbers of Muggles. These were initiated by the Death Eaters, often, but not always, on the orders of Voldemort. Part of the Death Eaters modus operandi was to cast the Dark Mark over every house where they committed murder. This inspired much terror in the wizarding community. Hogwarts years Nancy received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1976. She bought a wand made of holly and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, some time before starting her first year at school. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1976. That night, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She befriended a girl named Charis Goyle from Slytherin in her first year, when it became clear to Charis that Nancy's mother was from the House of Lestrange. She was a very clever student, according to many of her teachers, and quick-witted. She avoided Quidditch because it terrified her, but she excelled in academics. She was appointed to be a school prefect just before her fifth year at Hogwarts by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. On 14 February, 1981, sixteen-year-old Nancy was shopping with her friend Charis Goyle in Hogsmeade when Death Eaters surrounded the village. She reportedly told Charis to gather two third-years and head back to the castle while she joined the fighting herself. Her maternal uncle, Adolph Lestrange, recognised her, and murdered her without hesitation. Soon after, Lestrange was taken down by Marlene Bones (née McKinnon), a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Post-Mortem Nancy had been an only child, and greatly beloved by both of her parents. They were heartbroken and angry to learn that their daughter had been killed in what was supposed to have been a safe Valentine's Day weekend out. This was before they learned that Adolph had been the Death Eater who killed her. As a result of Nancy's actions, however, Charis Goyle made it back to the castle safely with the two third-year students. The Order of the Phoenix were deployed to the village moments after the fighting began, and as a result Nancy was the only student casualty. Etymology Nancy is a proper name, probably a pet form of Ancy, diminutive of Middle English Annis "Agnes", which means "chaste, pure; guiltless, morally upright". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals Sorted in 1976 Category:Individuals from Lincolnshire Category:English individuals Category:Holly wands Category:Aquarius Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:1960s births Category:1980s deaths Category:First Wizarding War deaths Category:Skirmish at Hogsmeade (1981) Category:Half-bloods Category:Ravenclaws Category:Whitlock family Category:Death by killing curse Category:House of Lestrange descendants Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:Marchbanks family descendants Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin